Love & trust
by LittleMissLuminos
Summary: The story of Luna and Neville’s love and how they build their trust to each other. (Completed)
1. Love and prelude

(This is my second fanfic,it will be easier to understand if you watch my first fanfic.I own nothing and everything is the property of JK Rowling.I hope you enjoy it.There maybe a bit grammar mistakes and I'm terribly sorry about that.)

After the Great War Of Hogwarts,the school had been damaged.So the professor McGonagall(Now vice headmistress) declared every student will be having a three months holiday for the school to rebuild.Every students has to repeat by the following year.Three months passed,it's a new semester now.At the war,Luna and Neville finally confessed their feelings to each other and now they are a couple.A lot of people didn't die at that war in my fanfic.

The new semester started,students went back to school as always.Only this time people were safer since Voldemort was dead.At that time of year is October,everyone was glad that there will be no more sacrifices,things are getting peaceful so love is growing.

Luna and Neville met at their secret garden after dinner.The last time they saw was their date during the holiday,they missed each other so much after it.Luna was waiting for Neville by the swing.When she saw Neville came in the garden,Luna rushed into Neville.Luna was too excited to see him.She placed her hand around Neville's neck and looked at him with a smile.This made Neville blushed a bit.Both of them become braver and bolder to each other after being a couple.Neville kissed Luna at her face and wiped the sauce near her lips.

"You came here so quickly you didn't even wipe your mouth."

"I wanted to you see as soon as possible."

"Now that your lips are clean,can I kiss you?"

"You've already kissed me."

"But that's on face..."

Neville groaned sadly,looking at Luna with a innocent face.Luna thought he was cute like that,she bit her lips and leaned forward to kiss Neville on the lips.

"Now you're happy?"Luna asked with a smile.

"Yes! I wanted to see you everyday."

"We will when we both have time."

They sat down and talked about their holiday,it was just peace and simple.Happy time always passed quickly,it's almost curfew and they have to go back to their dormitory.Neville walked Luna back and kissed again before Neville went back to the Gryffindor dormitory.Both of them had a good night.

The next morning,Luna sat on the Gryffindor table for breakfast,it's not just only Neville.Luna had friends that were Gryffindor and she'd just get bullied with the Ravenclaw so it's no harm for her to sit there.Luna sat besides Neville,they were talking about their classes and subjects.They were lucky that some of the class they get to be together because those are mixed years.The bell rang and they have to start their school day,they had to separate since they were taking different class.They were depressed to separate each other but life is always sucks.

Neville was taking Herbology and Luna was taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts.Neville's class was ended earlier then Luna's.Neville waited at Luna's classroom outside impatiently.Neville can hardly concentrate at class just now,He was thinking about Luna.On the other hand,Luna was doing the same thing.Love turned people into fools.By the time Luna finally came out,there were a guy behind her.That guy smiled at Luna and trying to call her but Luna saw Neville and ran towards him.Neville was glad that Luna ignored that guy but still felt a bit jealous.

Neville smiled and asked Luna "Who is that boy behind you just now?"

"That is Andrew,he are going to do a project with me."

"Are you happy with him?"

"Yeah,he is a funny guy and he doesn't judge me."

"Why don't you have lunch with later?"

Neville said that with a pissed tone,he was jealous about it.Neville was really sad and mad about it.It's not difficult for Luna to tell if he was angry.Luna laughed about that.

"Are you being jealous?"

"No I'm not!"

"So then I'll have lunch with him."

"You're not going to have lunch with me?"

Neville was really upset about that.His eyes almost ran out of tears.Luna laughed hardly about it.

"I'm just kidding.Andrew has a girlfriend.Of course I will have lunch with you."After saying it,Luna leaned towards Neville and kissed him lightly.Luna grabbed his hand and left.

"So how's your class?"

Luna asked Neville warmly while holding his hands.

"Well,it's interesting in fact.Today I learned about..."

After a short conversation of their first lesson,the bell rang and the love birds had to separate again.Life always needed a little sweetness to go on.Things are getting hard but at least they still got each other.


	2. Love and time

The week of examination at Hogwarts are going to start,since Luna and Neville were in different years,they will be having different time tables.The examination made them can hardly see each other.They miss each other so much they can't even concentrate on their studies.Neville knew that it's not going to work but he afraid that once he saw Luna he can't even think clearly.On the other hand,Luna thought the same way too but she decided to see him anyway.

Luna waited for Neville outside his classroom before lunch.Finally Neville came out,he was surprised to see Luna.Neville kissed Luna's forehead and asked her.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to see you."

"Don't you have study to do?"

"I can hardly concentrate without seeing you."

Luna said that in a innocent,helpless face,that made Neville thought she was adorable.

"Me either,why don't we study together at the library after lunch?"

"I'd be delighted."

They went to the great hall and had lunch together.They sat together at a bench,chatting peacefully.Luna got a bit tired after all those lessons,she felt asleep on Neville's shoulder.Neville looked at her face quitely,wondering why this beautiful,special girl was in love with him.Thinking of her day,it must be tough and hard.Wondering why Luna could always be so vitality,bright and happy.Looking at Luna's face calmed Neville's mind and heart,he felt relaxed with her.Being with her made him felt less pressure.

Finally the examination week sarted.Luna couldn't find her books and notes anywhere.Luna thought it was just the Nargles behind it but Neville knew it's not that simple.He went to the lavatory and heard something when he came back.

"That looney couldn't find her stuff right."

"Definitely,she still thought it was all those Nargles."

"Anyway,what is a Nargle?"

"No one know except looney herself."

Neville was mad about it he asked those people where Luna's notes were.

"Don't you call her Looney!"

"Why,isn't this Neville Longbottom?"

"Where are her notes?"

"What if we don't tell you?"

Neville was furious after hearing those people,he picked up his wand and almost producing a spell but on second thought he decided to ask the last time.

"Where are Luna's books and notes?"

"They are on the second floor of library and the top of the first shelf..."

Neville put down his wand but immediately punched one of them's face.

"And NEVER call her LOONEY again!Her name is Luna."

After saying that,he ran to the library.Neville went to the second floor and saw Luna was standing in front of the first shelf and looking the top of it.Neville knew Luna found her stuff.

Neville "Are those your books?"

Luna "Yes,I wonder how Nargles reach this height."

Neville "Can you reach it?"

In fact,this question was rather silly.Luna was a short girl so of course she can't reach it.

Luna "I did tried but no.It's way too high for me."

Neville "Would you want me to take it for you?"

Luna "Sure."

Luna stepped aside and let Neville to take it.Neville took it easily and handed it over to Luna.Neville caress Luna's head after handing over her books,Luna grinned about it.

They finally started to study.They sat in front of each other on a table near the window.Luna asked Neville about Herbology and Luna helped Neville to remember those vocabularies.Time flies and Luna felt tired after a couple hours of studying.She slept deeply on one of her books.

Neville noticed and packed their books.Neville gently touched Luna,trying to wake her up.After several times,Luna's long eyelashes shivered a bit and her bid blue-grey eyes were opened.She blushed a bit by felling a sleep in front of her boyfriend during study.Neville said it's almost curfew and they should be leaving.In fact,even after studied a couple hours at the library,Neville still thought it wasn't enough so he started to study at his dormitory again.He fell a sleep on his desk just like what Luna did back at the library.They've been like that for the whole week.Neville was really tired and nervous about the test.When the examination was ended,Neville fainted immediately.Luna knew it after Hermione told her,she ran to the hospital wing as soon as possible.Luna was worried about Neville,she can hardly close her eyes.Luna had been sitting beside Neville and she stayed awake for the whole night.She can't eat anything too,she just didn't want to leave him alone.Luna's face got even pale than she used to be and her dark circles were getting worse.

When Luna saw Neville was finally awake,she almost cried,she had been worried for almost a day.Luna asked what happened to Neville and after knowing everything,she asked Neville to never do that again.

Neville was touched that Luna was so cared about himself,he was glad that he had such a wonderful girlfriend.Neville was laying down on his bed while looking Luna was taking care of him make him felt warm.After being suffered from the exams,Christmas was near by.

How would these two celebrated their first Christmas as a couple?


	3. Love and gift

There were a few more days to Christmas.Everyone at Hogwarts were excited about the Christmas ball instead of Neville and Luna.They decided to have a quiet and peaceful night at their garden.They were looking forward to it.Neville made pudding and Luna prepared a gift for Neville.She've started working on it since December 1st.

She only have 25 days to make it.Luna had never made it in her life,she asked the other girls that were also making it.Luna studied about that at night for the first few days.

By the time she finally figured it out,it was already December 4th.Luna went to some shops to buy the materials for it.Luna kept making this gift for the following night.Luna was really tired since she she hardly sleep at night to make it.Luna didn't told anyone about it,she didn't want anyone to tell Neville.Luna kept that as a secret and surprise for Neville.At 24th of December,she finally finished it.Luna was exhausted for making that.She slept for a couple hours straight.

At last is Christmas,they will meet up at 7:30pm that night at their garden.Luna finally got up after deep sleeping for the entire night and morning.She got up at 4:45pm.As usual she took a bath.Then Luna tied her hair into a side braid.After that she put on a forest green dress with a tiny black belt on her waist.Then she strated to apply make up.Luna applied some concealer to cover her dark circles then put on bit eyeshadow to make the light smokey look.Then Luna put on a bit blush and a light red lipstick.

Luna took a brown petite purse and the gift she prepared for Neville then left her dormitory.

There aren't a lot of students and teachers in the corridor.

They finally met up at the garden.Luna was surprised that Neville made her pudding.

"You made pudding?!"

"I did,for you."

"I've also got you a gift."

After saying it,Luna handed over the gift to Neville and tied it around Neville's neck.

"You made that! You made me a scarf!"

"Do you like it?"

"It's brilliant!It's so soft and warm."

"I'm glad that you like it."

"I love it,I'll wear it everyday when it's cold or chilly."

Neville was really surprised that Luna made it for him,he was touched by it.They've started to eat pudding and just chatted.Simply enjoying the quiet and peaceful night.Neville suddenly sat straight and looked seriously.

"Um,Luna?Are you going to have free time during this Christmas holiday?"

"I'm free.What do you want to do?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a ski trip with me? Just one night."

"Oh,I'd be delighted.But when?"

"Just 28th of December.Three days later."

"Great."

They check on the time and decided to leave.They kissed goodbye at the garden.Luna was glad that Neville liked her gift for him and she was excited about the ski trip with Neville.She never been to a ski trip with her boyfriend.She'd never had a boyfriend.She grinned when she walked back to her dormitory and Ginny saw her grinned that way,she felt odd.Ginny asked Luna what's going on.

"Why are you smiling like that way,Luna?"

"Nothing,it's just Neville asked me on a ski trip."

"Like having a night with him?"

"Yeah,what?"

"Luna,do you know what that mean?"

"There is a meaning or a hidden message?"

"Luna, don't you get it?You might wanted to come to my dorm and talk about it?"

"Sure,even though I don't get why."

Luna followed Ginny back at her dorm and after a difficult talk,Luna finally got it.

"Do you think Neville really wanted to have sex with me?"

"I think yes."

"What should I do?!"

"I think if you're not sure about that,you can hints him."

"In fact,I don't want to lose my virginity at this age,I wanted to save it."

"Well then,you can just tell him."

"But what if I get the wrong meaning?Or what if he'll break up with me by not having sex with him?"

"I don't think Neville is that kind of jerk.But I have no garenty for anything."

"Oh god,what should I do?"

Luna had been thinking about that for a next three days.Luna had been studying on everything about sex but she's still unsure and scared about the whole sex thing.She doesn't know how to act sexy or flirt or any foreplay act.She just don't know about all those things.

She was super nervous about it,even if she studied for a thousand times on those sexual action.Luna asked Ginny and Hermione to help her pack.They bought a bunch of sex toy and sexy underwear.Luna was really uncomfortable about that,but since she had no experience,she'd just had to listen to them.

What would happen?How would Luna do?

It's important to protect yourself,if someone really loved you won't ever do anything to hurt you or your feelings. If you aren't sure or have any interest in having sex,please tell your boyfriend/girlfriend.If they really loved you,they will respect you and protect you.They won't force you to do anything that you refuse or hated but the point is you have to tell them how you feel,or else they'll never know. If they insisted to do it,you can simply dump him/her, because that person is not really love you,or maybe love in a wrong way. Just talk out to let your boyfriend/girlfriend know and always remember to protect yourself.


	4. Love and the

Today was December 28th,the day that Neville and Luna went to ski trip.Luna was super nervous about that,it's not that she expected anything,in fact she was terrified about the whole sex thing with Neville.Luna did wanted to have sex with Neville but not at this age and she accepted all her flaws before but she started to wonder was her body satisfied Neville's expectation.Luna can hardly enjoy the snow and ski,she was having a huge struggle in her heart.

Should I just tell Neville about it?

But what if he got mad?

Will he felt disappointed?

But I just don't want to do it at this age?

I guess it's fine to lose my virginity but is it worth it?

No?!

How could I think of that way?!

Luna started to miss the old her,the one who would just speak it out her thoughts,the one who never hide her feelings.Luna wanted to be honest to Neville but she afraid and hated to disappoint him.Thinking it that way for almost a whole day.Neville thought Luna was sick so he asked her.

"Hey,are you alright?You seemed uncomfortable."

"Oh,no.I'm perfectly fine."

"Do you want to go back the suit and take some rest?"

"NO!"

Apparently Luna was too nervous to make her talk like that and Neville felt something was definitely strange.He brought Luna back at the suit.The suit was not big but enough for two people and there are two beds.Luna was glad about that but in fact that was because Neville specially booked for two beds.It was a shame that he didn't tell Luna about it.Neville forced Luna to lay on one of the bed and have rest while he was trying to help Luna to unpack her backpack.Luna saw that action and shouted immediately.

"Don't touch my backpack!!!"

"Oh...okay."

Of coarse Neville felt odd but he just wanted Luna to have a break.Luna slept for a couple hours and by the time she got up,it's already 8:30pm.She saw food on a table near by.Neville saw her awake and immediately asked her if she's fine.

"Are you alright?"

While asking her,Neville handed her some bread and water to her.Luna decided to tell the truth to Neville.

"In fact,no I'm not fine at all.I'm feeling really bad."

"Do you wanted to see a doctor or something..."

"No silly.I'm not ill.I was just really nervous about tonight.Everyone told me that if your boyfriend asked you out on a trip,it's usually meant having sexual movement.It's not that I don't want to have it with you.It's just I don't want to do it at this age but I was afraid to disappoint you..."

"Hey hey hey.Who said I wanted to have sex?"

"You don't?"

"I do,but not at this age."

"What have I done the whole time?"

"I will always respect you Luna.Next time you could simply just come and talk to me about it."

"Thanks,Neville."

"Well,it's getting late.I'm going to take a shower and you can eat during that time."

Right after Neville went into the bathroom,Luna practically rushed to the food and ate it like she hadn't eat in a few days.It didn't take long time for Luna to finish all the food.Luna felt bored after eating everything on that table,she've started to unpack her stuff and she found out that her pajamas had been switched by Ginny or Hermione.There were only a bunch of sex toy and lubricants.Luna just rolled her eyes helplessly,the only thing she did correct today was stopping Neville to unpack her stuff.While Luna had no idea on her pajamas,Neville came out from the bathroom.Luna immediately explained everything to him.

"Well,I did packed an extra white shirt on my backpack,you can use it as a pajama temporary."

"Thank god."

Then Luna went to shower.Luna came out from the bathroom with her messy blonde hair and only a white shirt as top,she looked sexy.At least Neville thought of it that way.He felt erection from his pants had been grown but he snapped himself immediately by thinking the things he just said.

Luna was exhausted by the whole day of mental fight,she fell asleep in less than a minute on her bed.After a few hours while Neville were about to sleep,Luna suddenly sat up and started walking.Luna was sleepwalking,that reminded of Neville that Luna once told Harry she might sleepwalk.Neville didn't know what to do and suddenly Luna just fell on Neville's bed.A huge struggle of Neville had been started.

What should I do?

Wake her up?

Let her sleep in here?

So where should I sleep?

Should I sleep here?

But with her?!

After a long mental fight,Neville scooped Luna up from his bed to her's gently,trying to not wake her up.Neville was worried that Luna would sleepwalk again so he can't really fall asleep that night.Neville was just looking at Luna without making any sound for a very long time.Fortunately Luna didn't sleepwalk again at that night.

When it's dawn,Neville finally stopped worrying and get some sleep.They slept till 11:45am when Luna finally got up.She saw Neville was still sleeping so she kept everything silence and helped him to pack his stuff.Then she checked the time 12:15pm.Luna decided to buy some sandwiches and coffee for her and Neville as lunch. So Luna put on her coat and hat then left the suit quitely. Luna came back after 20minutes.She came into the suit carefully tried to make no noise and sat down at her bed and started to eat her lunch and coffee.When she's done,Neville woke up at the same time.

"Good morning Neville."

"Good morning Luna."

"I've bought you an egg sandwich and a hot chocolate.I've put them on the table."

"Thanks."

Neville went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth,than put on a thin jacket and started to enjoy his egg sandwich and hot chocolate.They checked out at3:00pm and went back to their home.Both of them didn't really remember anything about the snow or the ski.It's just a memorable night for them.


	5. Love and sickness

After that trip with Neville,Luna got sick when she got back home.Luna thought the causing of her illness was that night that she only wore a white shirt.Luna felt really bad,she had runny nose and fever.At 30th of December,she even felt headache.The worst part was Luna's dad went oversea for a meeting for three weeks. The only thing she could do laying on her bed to get some rest.She had been staying on her bed for a few days,Luna was hungry but she was too weak to cook for herself,she could only eat some bread and boil her some warm water.She was still sick when she went back Hogwarts.Luna's face and her lips were unbelievably pale and her dark circles were getting worse then ever.Luna didn't want to let anybody know it and worried about her,especially Neville so she applied concealer to cover her dark circles and put on moist coral lip stick and coral blush to make her pale face looked better.Now Luna look so much better,she headed off to the great hall for some breakfast.In fact,she was hungry but she had no appetite to eat anything.Luna sat beside Neville on the Gryffindor table,the only thing she was doing was looking at the food instead of eating it.Neville noticed the difference of Luna,he started get worried about her.He knew something went wrong of her.

"Hey,you're not hungry?"

"Oh,I just have no appetite."

"Are you sick?"

"No..."

"Luna,please stop lying to me.Tell me the truth,please."

Neville was really sad that Luna kept keeping secrets from him.He wanted to take care of her,instead of letting her fight with the sickness alone.He knew she was sick but he didn't know which part of her was sick,he just wanted to help her.

"Okay fine.I'm sick.I just don't want you to worry about me."

After knowing about that,Neville took Luna to the hospital wing.He went to visit Luna every time when his lesson was done.Unfortuately,Luna's sickness was getting worse,Luna can't get up from her bed for a couple days,that made Neville worried sick.It hard time for Neville to concentrate on his Herbology test while Luna was sick. He had a hard time.He had to force himself to concentrate but he just can't help with thinking about Luna and worrying about her.Luna knew that Neville was going to have a test soon from Ginny so she forced him to stop visiting her until his test was over.Neville knew Luna was thinking after him but he was still sad about not seeing her before his test was over.Hermione incouraged Neville,told him that he should work harder to get great result to make Luna proud.After hearing that,Neville studied his test really hard and reminding himself Luna told him not to work too hard,remember to eat on time, don't skip meals and sleep well.On the other hand,when Luna was feeling better,she wrote Neville a card to courage him before the test and pleased Hermione to hand it over to him.The great thing about it was Neville have got an A at the Herbology test.Luna was really glad about that and since Neville's test was over,he've got to go to the hospital wing literally everyday.It's like he was almost live at there.Everyday Neville got up,had breakfast then he went to check on Luna.After that head off for class.When it was lunch break,the first thing he do was visit Luna.Before going back to his dormitory for rest,he went to see Luna again till curfew.He didn't just go there and sit down,he took her some notes and handmade pudding,he took care of Luna.He always reminded Luna to take her medicine.Fortunately,Luna was getting better after almost a month of being sick.Luna was still weak but yet way better than before.She went back to school after recovering from disease.At first,Luna didn't wanted Neville to bring her notes because that means she had to study,she just wanted pudding.But now she was super glad that Neville brought her notes.That kept her up so much on the lessons.It's great that both Luna and Neville was thinking for each other even when they were sick or having a huge test.The month of Luna was sick had passed quitely,February is stepping forward. Speaking of February,love is in the air.How would a couple celebrate their first Valentine Day?What will happen to them?Will everything go well?

Being sick was suck but we're glad that there will always be someone to take good care of us.Don't think of yourself as a burden,people that loved you won't mind of speeding time to care and worrying about you.Always remember to cherish people that care about you.They won't always be there for you if you don't cherish them. The love that Luna and Neville shared was the relationship I dreamed of,helping each other to become a better person,caring each other sometimes even more than themselves.They are going to start build up trust to each other,no more secrets to each other.


	6. Love and Luna

**(In this fanfic,a lot of people that was sacrificed in the book and the movie will remain alive.Btw I searched Luna's birthday and it was 13/2,so the next chapter will be celebrating Valentine's Day.I own NOTHING.)**

There will be a few days till Luna's birthday,Neville checked his calendar and found out on the day of Luna's birthday,he was still on the field trip about Herbology. He had been distressed about it for the whole day,at last he came up with a perfect plan but first he had to tell Luna this bad news and he had to visit an old friend to help with it.The other day,he asked Harry to find Dobby.Right after he met Dobby and told him the plan.Dobby liked Luna because she respect Dobby so Dobby was glad to celebrate her birthday. Luna was a bit upset about knowing she wouldn't saw Neville at her birthday.She kept the bad emotion hidden and revealed a smile to him. Telling him that she understood.Neville had prepared everything before he left and handed it all over to Dobby. At dawn of Luna's birthday,Dobby sneaked into her dormitory and placed a small chocolate muffin and a handmade card beside her lightly and left without making noises."Happy birthday,Ms Lovegood."Dobby said as quiet as possible at the door of the dormitory.By the time Luna got up,she was surprised and started wondering who gave it to her.Anyway,she had it and read the card at the same time.

To Luna,

Happy birthday,you're turning 17.I hope you'll have a wonderful day.

Luna can't find the giver but she felt really warm.She put on her clothes and went down to the great hall.

When started her first lesson,she found out a note was in her textbook.She was curious about that,so she read it and found out that note was actually helpful.On the back of the note,it was written "Don't fell asleep on class." to remind her.Like the other time,Luna still unable to find out the giver.In her third lesson,she found out some peppermint candy inside the drawer of her desk.There were a small note that was stick with the candy can.It was written "For U" When she was bored,she took out one and put it on her mouth.It taste sweet but chilli.That really awake Luna from sleeping.At lunch she found out pudding was served.At dinner,she sat on the Gryffindor's table like usual,she would asked Neville how's his day and they'd share dinner together.She was hoping to see him more than anything,by the time the dinner almost done, Neville was finally back.He sat beside Luna and gave her a kiss and whispered "happy birthday,do you enjoy it?" At that time,Luna finally figured out that everything was the art of Neville.She smiled brightly and said "Yes,I enjoyed it very much." Suddenly Neville thought of something and said "Oh,there are someone both of us should be thankful to." Dobby suddenly jumped to Neville's lap. "Thanks to him,my plan could work and your birthday is wonderful." Luna kissed Dobby's forehead and said "Thanks you,sir." afterward,Luna took off her ring and hand it over to Dobby. "I hope you'll like it." Dobby almost burst into tears "Thanks,ms Lovegood." Luna smiled "Just call me Luna." Neville walked her to her dormitory and kissed her before he left. When Luna put on her pajamas and combing her hair,she saw a small box her table.She put down the comb and opened the box.It was a small white watch.She knew it was Neville,so she ran out of her room and sneak in to his dormitory. When Neville saw Luna,he was really surprised.He saw Luna was sitting on the side of his bed and playing with little moon. Luna saw Neville coming so she walked forward and placed her arms on his neck and leaned forward and kissed him with her standing her toe on Neville's toe. Neville at first was really shocked but he found out that was enjoyable so he even deepened the kiss by buried his tongue into Luna's throat and Luna obviously enjoyed it. Luna placed her hand inside his hair and Neville pulled Luna closer by his arm put on her waist.That kiss last almost 10 minutes,they separated for air.Obviously both of them enjoyed that moment and wanted to spend more time with each other. Neville struggle to ask Luna to stay but he knew Luna didn't want to rush into anything.Luna suddenly blushed a bit and said with a light tone "Can I stay here tonight? Just sleep together,not doing anything..." In Neville's heart he really wanted Luna to stay but he was afraid he wasn't able to control himself from doing something unappreciated or something Luna didn't like. He thought of it a while and said yes.They slept on Neville's bed with Neville's arm around Luna's waist,they stayed that position for the whole night till morning.


	7. Love and Valentine

A few days later will be Valentine Day,Neville had already booked a table for dinner,he had planned the whole day. First,they will be having a picnic at their garden.Then they will watch a movie at Gryffindor's common room.After that they will walk along the beach by nightfall.Then they will go to the restaurant and have dinner together.At last,Neville walk Luna back to her dormitory.Neville was imagining himself kissing Luna in front of the Ravenclaws tower door.He was smiling unintentionally and really sweet but life snapped him hardly by breaking his fantasy,Hermione was standing in front him and with an annoying face looking at him.

Hermione "Are you thinking about Luna?"

Neville "How did you manage to find out?"

Hermione "It's one of the easiest thing in this world but I'm here to tell you something."

Neville "I'm all ears."

Hermione "No one was allowed to use the common room on Valentine Day."

Neville "Why?"

Hermione "There will be some cleaning up on that day for the whole day"

Neville "Bummer!"

Hermione "Why? You're planning to use it with Luna?"

Neville "Yes.Or Maybe the Ravenclaw's common room was available?"

Hermione "I seriously doubt that."

Neville "Great,now I have to plan something new again."

While Neville was coming up of something new for that day,Luna was busy on the other hand.Luna was picking up her outfit for that day.She first put on a little black dress and no,definitely no.Black was not her thing,she needed something bright.She then put on a dark orange dress and something just went wrong.At last,she tried a black and white stripped sweater with a mint green slip dress.Luna thought this is it.She also prepared a gift for him.In fact,after both of them started dating each other,they've changed a lot.Neville stopped being shy and Luna found out her different side while facing Neville.

Time flies and it's Valentine Day.The night before it was Luna's birthday so Luna went over to Neville's room and they slept together(ONLY SLEEPING,Check out the previous chapter)They decided to meet up at 12:30pm.Luna got up at 9:00am and took a bath as usual and went back to her dormitory.She put on the sweater and slip dress she picked a few days ago.Then she tied her hair into a cute bun and started to put on make up.She applied foundation on her face,then put on some pearl eyeshadow on her upper eyelid and put on brown mascara.Luna put on some pink blush on her cheek and put on a coral pink lipstick.She's done.Luna grabbed the gift and headed off to the garden. They finally saw each other at the garden.Neville gasps,he was lost in Luna.She was gorgeous,pure and beautiful. Luna looked Neville into his eyes and grinned a bit.She then take out the gift she prepared,it was a lip balm.Not those ordinary lip balm,there were two lip balm.She handed one of it over to Neville.

Luna "Do you like it?"

Neville "Yes,I love it.But why are you giving me lip balm?"

Luna "Well I've been recently noticed your lip are getting chapped,so I saw this."

Neville "Thanks,I like it very much.Oh,wait there are two flavors."

Luna "Mine's are mint and your's are lemon."

Neville "Wait,I've prepared something for you too."

Neville took a small,white box out of his pocket,then give it to Luna.

Neville "Go a head,open it."

Luna took a necklace with N and L on it. Luna was shocked,

Luna "You made this?"

Neville "Yeah,I've took a visit to a workshop."

Luna "I loved it,thanks Neville.Can you help me to put it on?"

Neville took the necklace,stand at the back of Luna and put it on her neck.The necklace looked really pretty on Luna's neck.After that they sat down and started their picnic.They placed a large red grid blanket on the ground and put food such as pudding,cupcakes and sandwiches on it.Luna took out a bag of chocolate chip cookies she backed yesterday.Luna fed Neville with one of the cookies.That taste fantastic.They chatted a bit.

Luna "I've been wondering about how did you find the Room of Requierment?What do you need back then?"

Neville "I was just get hit by someone and I was really upset about that,I just wanted to have a place where I can spend time alone and I end up finding it."

Luna "Interesting,do anybody know about that?"

Neville "No one does,expect you."

Luna "I'm really glad about that."

Neville "Hey,I just share my secret to you,share one of your's."

Luna "Let me think of it..."

Luna continued "Oh,I've got one.I've wanted to start a magazine after I graduated."

Neville "You mean this is your dream?"

Luna "It's more like a dream job to me."

Neville "I see,I wanted to be a Herbology professor at Hogwarts after I graduate.Or maybe start of as a assistant."

Luna "That's wonderful,you're good at Herbology."

Neville "But I'm not sure of being a good teacher."

Luna "Don't think that's true,you tutor me great."

Neville "True."

Luna "Let's the clean up this mess and go shopping."

Neville "Sho...shopping?"

Luna "I was thinking since you planned this picnic,maybe we should just wander around."

Neville "Sure."

They packed up and left the garden.They hold their hands and just walk around for nothing.Luna saw an ice cream shop,she was excited,she pulled Neville to it.

Luna "You'd just prepared the picnic so I'm going to buy you an ice cream."

Neville "Oh,Thanks."

Luna "Which flavour do you want?"

Neville "Chocolate."

Luna "You do like chocolate a lot,don't you?"

After buying the chocolate ice cream,she gave it to Neville.Neville had a bite of it and caught Luna was looking at him.

Neville asked "Do you want some?"

Luna "No,I'd just saw some of it on your lips.Do you want me to help?"

Neville "Oh sure."

Luna leaned forward,pressed her lips on his and used her tongue to wipe that away,then pulled away her lips.That made Neville erected a bit, Luna looked at Neville and blushed a bit which made her became even lovelyer than she use to be.Luna made Neville madly fell for her.Neville didn't want that kiss end,he bite his lips and pulled Luna close to his arm and leaned down to press his lips on hers.Luna didn't expect this kiss from Neville but after shocking,she did quite enjoy it.They walked along the street with their hands hoeld tight to each other.They just spend the day together.

At night Neville had a sex dream with Luna,he felt bad about it.He knew that it wasn't appropriate so felt bad about it.Anyway,he went down to the great hall and had breakfast.He saw Luna was sitting on the Gryffindor's table with his friends and Luna saw him.

Luna "Hey."

Neville thought about that dream again and he was really frustrated.

Luna "What's going on?You looked bad."

Neville "No,I'm fine."

Luna "Fine,If you don't want to talk about it."

Luna was a bit pissed off,she knew Neville was lying and keeping secret from her and she felt bad about that.Luna wanted to know more about Neville,how he's day went,anything happened...

How to build trust?


	8. Love and day

At dinner,Luna sat beside Neville.She saw Neville was tired so she wanted to make him feel better.

Luna asked gently "How's your day,Neville?you' be seemed to be very tired."

Neville sighed "It was really bad.One of my plant was dead,I forgot to bring my Herbology essay and so I failed it.That worth really great mark on my it.I almost got someone on fire today at Potions...It was just horrible."

Neville was really depressed about his day,he just wanted to go to bed.He can hardly eat anything.

Luna thought a while and speak "Well,you'd just had really bad luck today.Maybe Nargles were doing this to you.Everything that was with life will die eventually so don't be too upset about it.Next time remember to check if you forget anything before class.And well,at least no one sacrificed at that fire."

Neville moaned "I hope tomorrow will get better."After saying that Neville eat a bit bread.Luna was expecting Neville would ask something about her day.She wait and end up nothing.She decided to start another conversation.Luna asked him "Do you wanted to know how my day went?"

Neville answered "Sure.I'm all ears."

Luna "Today,some Nargles took my lipstick and I felt odd, I never know Nargles put on makeup.I didn't mind to share my stuff with them but they should really inform me about that."

Neville "That was really bad."

Luna "Yeah I know but I'd just had to wait for them to return."

Luna found out asking Neville's day can help her to know more about him.She decided to ask him everyday,this was the only way to know about his day more since they were different grade and different house.From that day,Luna had been expecting dinner with him so she can ask about him.Neville thought of the thing that Luna said back at the dinner before he sleep.He was really glad that someone was interested in his pathetic day and tried to comfort him.Neville wanted to see Luna more so he was thinking why don't he pay Luna a visit every morning.So he can see her better.

The next morning,Neville got up earlier than he used to be and went to the door of Ravenclaw's tower.Some reavenclaw looked at Neville weirdly.He felt a bit embarrassed about that but he finally saw Luna out of the Ravenclaws tower.He stepped forward.

Neville "Good morning."

Luna "Good morning,Neville."

Neville "I will be here every morning.I just wanted to see you."

Luna was a bit surprised that Neville tried to build a new routine to connect with her.She was really glad about that, she held Neville's hand and walked with him to the great hall.They had been doing this for a month,at morning Neville went to the Ravenclaw tower to pick up Luna to breakfast and at dinner Luna asked about Neville how was his day.These two ways made them get to see each other more even if they don't have same period.They still keep each other some private time,they know both of them should have some times for friends or school.This relationship kept for almost a month and things happened.At morning,Luna didn't saw Neville at the door,she was a bit upset about that but she thought maybe he was sick.When she got to the great hall,she saw Neville sitting on the Gryffindor's table,having his breakfast quietly.Luna was kind of pissed off for that,she sat on the Ravenclaw table.In fact this morning Neville was about to go to the Ravenclaw tower and wait for Luna,he was stopped by Harry about some Herbology knowledge and it took him almost 20minutes.When he was done,he thought Luna had already left so he just head off to the great hall with Harry.Luna was upset that Neville didn't noticed her.Luna acted strange for the whole day,all she could think about was why Neville didn't pick her up today. She just didn't want to show interest in Neville that day and at dinner Neville finally noticed Luna's odd action.He haven't saw Luna for a whole day.He was used to have Luna asked about his day and get some comfort from her.Neville saw Luna was sitting at the Ravenclaw table alone.Neville went over and sat beside, Luna just ignore him and keep eating.Neville asked Luna.

Neville "Are you mad at me?"

Luna mumbled"No."

Neville thought of the morning,so he asked about it.

Neville asked carefully "Is it about today morning?"

Luna mumbled again "No."

Neville knew this was not working so he asked about Luna's day.

Neville "Soooo,how's your day?"

Luna finally talked "Bad."

Neville "How so?"

Luna "My boyfriend broke a promise.I'm really sad about that."

Neville "Alright,I'm sorry Luna.I will wait for you the next morning."

Luna "Only the next morning?"

Neville "Alright,I promise you."

Luna "So how's your day?"

It's not easy to keep a promise,so if you had a promise with someone,please try to do it.Or else some trouble might come up,plus keeping a promise is also a good way to build trust to each other. The best relationship to me was both of us have trusted each other and loved each other,for me This was the best relationship.It's a healthy relationship either. Building trust is important in each kind of relationship even if it's your friends,family it's important. If you don't share trust together,that relationship could be really unhealthy and dangerous. Hope you all can find love in the right timing and build a strong relationship together.


	9. Love and cruel

These days,Neville had a very important Herbology project,he worked really hard for it.Luna was also searching information for a job,like a writer.Both of them were busy but they still managed time to see each other. They were tired and miserable,in this time,misunderstanding could cause a big problem. One morning,Neville didn't show up at the door to wait for Luna but there were a box of chocolate and a red rose on the doorstep.There were a small card was written

"To Luna" Luna thought it was Neville so she gladly accepted it.She took the chocolate and brought it down to the great hall.Luna wanted to share with Neville.She sat quitely beside Neville and saw him was reading a pile of notes.

Luna "Hey,Neville."

Neville "Luna! I'm sorry I didn't pick you up today."

Luna "You did give me a box of chocolate,so it's a tie."

While Luna was eating the chocolate,Neville felt odd.He didn't gave her any chocolate.

Neville "Um,I didn't gave you any chocolate."

Luna "You didn't?"

Luna was shocked,she thought it was Neville,suddenly a guy came over.

"Do you like it?" That guy asked gently.

"Henry?!You gave me that?"Luna asked with a awkward face.Henry was a boy with same grade and same house with Luna.He was tall,his hair was brown.

"Yeah,I...kind of have a crush on you.I know you have Neville but I just wanted to give it a try.I'm glad that you like it."After saying that,he left.

Luna spit out those chocolate and with a really awkward face looking at Neville.Neville was furious.

Luna apologise "I'm sorry,I thought it was you."

Neville shouted "So you just eat it! Next time if you're not sure,please ask me."

Luna "I'm sorry,okay?!But that didn't mean you were totally innocent about this!"

Neville "What have I done wrong?!"

Luna "You've promised me that you'll pick me up everyday!When I saw you didn't show up and I saw chocolate,I simply thought it was from you!"

Neville "So now I'm the bad guy.You are the one who didn't refuse admirers."

Luna "How many times I've told you,I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU!"

The great thing was the bell rings so they have to separate.Harry and the others saw that and it was really awkward.It not usual to see both Neville and Luna were mad at each other.Fortunately,Harry,Ron and Hermione has same class with Neville and Ginny had same class with Luna.

Neville moaned to them before the teacher came in. "I just don't get why is she eating something from that stupid Tony!"

Harry asked "Are you being jealous?"

Neville "Maybe."

Hermione "There are different,Luna thought it was you,therefore she ate it.Shouting at her it's a different thing and it's really rude."

Neville "I didn't mean to shout at her."

Ron "You should really do something,you saw that Henry. If anything happened now,your Luna might leave you."

Neville "You mean that Henry was trying to be Luna's boyfriend?"

Hermione "He will be if you don't fix up this mess."

Neville "Oh no..."

On the other hand,Ginny and Luna was talking about it.

Ginny "So..."

Luna "I'd just hate the tone he just used to talk to me.I wasn't on purpose to eat it."

Ginny "Maybe you two should calm down and talk about it."

Luna "He won't listen."

Ginny "Well,have you tried?"

Luna "No..."

Ginny "You should tell him that you're sorry."

Luna "I don't know..."

At dinner,both of them struggled about this morning.Neville stepped forward by going to the Ravenclaws table.

Neville "Um...Luna?"

Luna just stared at him without saying a word.Neville kept on.

"I'm sorry about shouting to you this morning,I was just being jealous and I'm just tired of my project.When I saw you were eating chocolate that wasn't from me,that drove me crazy..."

Luna "I'm sorry.I should see who's giving me next time."

Neville wanted to made up Luna and since they didn't had a proper date for almost two months,he decided to ask her out.

Neville "Luna,are you going to be free this Saturday?"

Luna "Why?"

Neville "I wanted to have dinner with you at Saturday night."

Luna "Alright."

Neville "It's a date then."

Luna acted calm but in fact she's was really happy about that,her heart fluttered. Neville was glad that Luna finally pay attention to him.

Saturday morning was here,while Neville was super thrilled about the date night,he didn't noticed that he gave the wrong address to Luna.He took a bath and put on a black suit and wait for time to pass.On the other hand,Luna started to get ready.She haven't had a date with Neville for a long time.She took a bath as usual and tied her long blonde hair into a high pony tail with a black ribbon on it.She then mixed her foundation with a liquid highlighter and applied it on her face.She just draw a black eyeline and put on a red lipstick.She's done and she left her dormitory.Luna waited at the wrong address for an hour and at that time.She dropped the idea of Neville,she was very disappointed at him.She went back to her dormitory,wash her face and put on sad music and laid on her bed.Luna didn't want to cry again for Neville,she had been beaten by all those act from Neville.Shouting at her, show no trust to her,being late...Luna was just exhausted.

Neville waited at the restaurant for almost 4 hours and he still not seeing Luna's appearance.Neville thought Luna didn't want to see him,he almost ran out of tears about that.He went back to his dormitory disappointedly,he didn't said a word back there.The next morning,Neville tried to talk to Luna but Luna just avoided him,she just took some bread in the table then left.At free period,she just ran beck to the Ravenclaw Common Room.Luna kept avoiding him made him miserable.It's already tough enough for him to not see Luna,it's killing him that Luna was avoiding him.He was scared of being left alone with his painful heart and his miserable feelings.The only thing he could do was pleased Ginny to give this letter to Luna.He prayed Luna could forgive him and come back with him.

Neville "Can you please take this to Luna for me?"

Ginny "Why don't you do it on your own?"

Neville "She kept avoiding me..."

Ginny "Alright,you owe me a favor."

While they were talking,some Ravenclaws was sneaking around and listened to what they said.Who was he?


	10. Love and sadness

Ginny was trying to pass the letter as soon as possible,she ran through the corridor and she accidentally crashed on someone,not totally accident but anyway it's Henry.Ginny's books and notes and of course that letter was all around the floor.Henry took out a letter that looked like the one Neville tried to give Luna and put it on the floor.Then took the real one in his pocket.He handed the fake one to Ginny.

"Here's your letter.I'm sorry."

"It's fine.That letter is very important to my friend."

"May I know who is it?"

"Not really,I got to go sorry."

Ginny recognized that was Henry so she managed to leave as soon as possible.She didn't know she got the fake letter.When Ginny arrived to the classroom,she saw Luna sitting alone,so she sit beside her.

Ginny "So,what happened?"

Luna "He didn't showed up that night."

Ginny felt odd,the version she heard from Neville was different to what Luna was telling her.

Ginny "Anyway,here's a letter from him."

Luna "I'm not reading this."

Ginny "Why?"

Luna "The more I expect,the more I get hurt."

Ginny "Maybe you should give it a try,the Neville I know loved you so much.You should really see how excruciation he had been these days."

Luna "Alright."

She quickly studied the letter then teared them apart into small pieces.Her eyes was sorrow and her face turned cold like ice.Ginny never saw Luna like this,she wanted to take a read on that letter but right after Luna teared them into small pieces,she burned it immediately. Ginny told that to Neville after that lesson,

Ginny "What do you write in that letter?!"

Neville "I just tell her that I'm sorry."

Ginny "In fact,Luna told me a different story."

Ginny told Neville of what Luna said,and he finally noticed that he gave the wrong address to Luna.

Neville "So what should I do?!"

Ginny "Go and find Luna to tell her the truth.O think something about that letter went wrong.Anyway,go and find Luna this instant!"

Neville was running crazily all around the school and he finally found Luna at the library.Luna saw him and was about to leave,she got up and walked straight forward to Neville.Neville was glad that she finally seeing him.Luna was holding something on her hand.

Neville "Luna!I finally find you,listen..."

Luna "Neville,let's end this."

Neville "What?"

Luna "I've already read the letter,it's fine if you think I'm annoying."

Neville "What in earth are you talking about?"

Luna "Let's break up.I don't want to waste more time on you."

After saying those heartbroken words,she handed him the necklace that Neville gave her.Luna left the library,she was afraid to turn her face back because her face was full of sorrow tears.Luna just wanted to end it.At the moment she read the letter,she finally got up from that long,fake and unreal dream.She finally figured it out,she was nothing to him.Althought she wanted to stay asleep so she could stay in that dream, she knew everything was just fake.She prefer to stay in a disconsolate reality then a beautiful lie.

Neville still haven't realized that they were broke up.He was like thought that was only a funny yet sad joke,he ran out of the library tried to find Luna but Luna was just vanished from his life all the sudden. Neville gone crazy, he turned into a completely different person.He was like a dead soul in a living person.It was difficult to manage time for then to see each other when they were together,so it's not hard at all to avoid seeing Neville.Neville kept going back to the secret garden they shared.Everything remained same as before but everything was different to Neville.He missed the time they shared and the memories they created,he hang the necklace on the top branch of the tree.Harry and them were worried about these two,they had turned so much since they broke up.They know that they still have feelings for each other,especially Ginny.There were only one people that was glad about them breaking up.That was Henry.After he knew about the news,he started to flirt with Luna.Technically,following her everywhere.Tony followed her like they had planned to meet.During lesson,he kept flirting to Luna,he thought it was working but in fact Luna kept ignoring him.She tried many times to avoid him but somehow he managed to find her.It's like he've been stalking her for a very long time,where ever Luna went he followed behind.Luna can't take it any more,she decided to talk out.Luna asked him to wait at the door of the great hall before dinner.

Luna "I really glad that you liked me but I just took you as a friend,I'm sorry."

Henry "What do you mean a friend?"

Luna "I don't have those feelings to you."

Henry "We can build memories so that you'll grow feelings."

Luna "I don't like you!"

Henry "We can do something about that..."

While saying that,he grabbed Luna's hand firmly,pulled her into his arms and that hurted Luna.She found out this was not working,so she pushed away Tony and took out her wand.

Luna "Don't come any closer!Stop stalk,flirt or do anything that was unappreciated to me.LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The action of Luna scared Henry,he ran off immediately. Some people only saw the scene of Luna was in Henry arm they didn't saw the rest of the story so they spread the news.

"You won't believe what I just saw!"

"Tell me everything!"

"I'd just saw Luna Lovegood was in Henry's arm!"

"Isn't she just broke up with Neville Longbottom?!"

"Who cares."

"Care what?"

"We'd just saw Luna and Tony were hugging together!"

"Get out of town?!"

News spread really quick at Hogwarts,when Luna was simply glad everything was over,Neville heard about the rumour.Will the rumour tear them apart or bring back the love birds reunited?


	11. Love and truth

Gossips and rumors spread out in a quarter of a second, some people would just take it as a story to hear about, they never realized how fake rumour hurt people that were injured.But gossips and rumors just won't stop easily,the point was talk out and don't let the people loved you worried about it.

Since Neville knew about the news,he ran to question Henry about it.He ran to the door of the Ravenclaw tower, the place he used to wait for Luna everyday,he saw Henry came out from it,Neville pulled him aside and Henry obviously was scared of this action. Neville was drove crazy about the rumour,he had no idea what to say,he just went mad.He let go of Henry.The only thing Henry could think about was Neville had gone mad.

Henry "What are you doing?!"

Neville "I didn't mean it,I just wanted to know how things went between you and Luna?"

Henry "What do you care?"

Neville "Just don't hurt her,please."

Henry "It's ironic that in fact you were the one who hurt her."

Neville "What do you mean?"

Henry "You are the one who broke her heart,aren't you?"

After saying that,Henry left.He's right,I'm the one who hurt Luna.Thinking that way,Neville left the tower and went back to his dormitory.Harry and Ron knew things were odd,they tried to find Neville for some information about that letter.

Harry "Hey,Neville."

Neville "Hi."

Harry "What did you write at that letter?"

Neville "I'd just told her I'm sorry and I won't disappoint her again."

Ron "That's odd,normally people won't get angry about it, unless..."

Harry "Unless what?"

Ron "Unless the letter was switched.So that everything will make sense."

Neville "I don't think so."

Harry "How so?"

Neville "I hand it to Ginny."

Ron "We should ask my little sister about that."

Three of them ran down to the Gryffindor's common room and searched for Ginny.Fortunately,Ginny was down there reading a book.

Ron "Hey little sis."

Ginny "Hey Ron,Harry.Oh Neville,I was sorry about you and Luna..."

Harry "That's the point.Ginny,have you see anyone when you went to pass the letter to Luna?"

Ginny "Let me think about it...There is someone,Henry crashed into me at the corridor."

Ron "That's it, was that bloody hell switched the letter."

Neville "Nevermind,Luna was in love with him now, it's just hopeless."

Neville left and head back to his dormitory.

Ginny "I'm going to ask Luna about it."

Harry "Alright."

They found Luna sitting at a bench,having a big cup of ice cream while talking to herself.

Luna "What do you mean annoying? Beside I never late for our date,you are just a stupid ass hole!"

Ginny "Luna !"

Luna "Oh hi Ginny."

Ginny "See,Luna.I need you to tell me about that letter,please."

Luna "Alright,he said I'm annoying,late for date,I pay no attention to what he said.He even said I'm hideous.Althought there were nothing like the Neville I know in that letter,it's like he had turned into a different person all the sudden.Anyway my brain must have got into wrackspurts,why would I be so stupid to like that guy?"

Ginny "Luna,here's something I think you should know.You see..."

After hearing about the whole story,Luna almost cried in front of Ginny.She decided to apologise to Neville,she waited at his dormitory after he went down to the great hall for dinner.When Neville came back to his dormitory, he felt something fimiliar,something warm,something he loved.I must have gone crazy.Right after thinking that way, he saw a pile of dirty,blonde hair was covered around his bed.It was Luna with little moon(Neville's cat)sat on her lap on his bed.

Neville "Merlin's beard,I must have been dreaming."

"No,you're not."The dreamy,soft voice that Neville died to hear for everyday and dreamed of every night was actually talking to him in real life.That really shocked Neville,it took him a while to realize about it.

"Lu...Luna?!Why are you here?!How do you came in?!It's not that I don't like it...I...um...well,you see..."Neville shuttered like he used to be,that remind Luna why she liked this guy.

"I'm here to tell you,I love you Neville Longbottom. Non of those rumors are true,I had been blindfolded.I'm sorry about that."Luna looked into his eyes like she used to do, she really missed him.Non of them can deny it,they need each other in their life,they completed each other.

"I should have told you in your face instead of giving you a letter.Luna,I'm sorry of breaking your heart."

"No silly,your letter didn't broke my heart but some of your actions did hurt me."

"I will never do that again,I promise you."

"Oh and next time,remember to check the address before give it to anyone."

Luna was hugging little moon,she asked things about this cat and they just chatted for a while.Time passed quickly when they were together,both of them regretted wasting the time to be miserable and sorrow.It's almost curfew so Luna had to return.Neville do hesitate about asking Luna to stay but he knew it's not really appropriate and he respected Luna so he didn't ask at last.Neville did walk her back to the Ravenclaw tower.Both of them had sweet dreams at night and someone deserves to be punched.

The next morning,like usual Neville wait for Luna at the Ravenclaw tower.They met and walked to the great hall with their hands together,Luna saw Henry on the other side.She thought of something and whispered into Neville's left ear.

Neville "Go for it!"

Luna walked straight forward to Tony and used a sweet,soft or even cute tone called his name.

"Henry?"

Henry was flattered,he was shocked at the same time.Right after he was enjoying that moment,Luna punched him into his face,then left.

Neville smiled pampered to his girlfriend,

"Love the action but not the tone."

"Why,you jealous?"

"No,but don't you dare use that tone to talk to anyone ever again."

"You don't want me to use it to talk to you?"

"Okay except me."

Suddenly Neville took out the necklace from his pocket, and turned Luna's back in front him and put it on her neck.Luna looked at him when she turned around,smiling sweetly to him.The couple held their hand firmly and walked into the great hall together.Time flies and it's almost the end of the year.How these two go along with their life will change so much?


	12. Love and life

Today was the last day for Neville to be a student at Hogwarts,he'll start to be a Herbology professor's assistant.His life will turn in one night,he sure miss the friends he had for the pass six years,he missed the days as a student at Hogwarts.Some of his friends will stay at school with him as a professor or an assistant.Harry was the new professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Both of them though of some things important, professors weren't allowed to date their students,they had to talk out to their girlfriend.Neville weren't really worried about Luna, he knew she would understand but he was afraid that he can't control himself.He worried about he wouldn't be able to control himself if someone tries to flirt with Luna, looking at her unintentionally,he thought he might not be able to control himself from kissing her.While thinking about that,Luna was holding a big pile of flowers to congratulate her boyfriend's graduation.Those flowers were so big,they covered half of Luna.Normally people can't recognize it's Luna just by seeing her little feet but not Neville obviously.Neville knew that was his lovely girlfriend.

"Congratulations,Nev."

"Thanks Luna.You see I have something that I had to tell you."

"Go on."

"See,I will be your professor next year and well...I believe that something we had to discuss about."

Neville told Luna everything that was in his mind and they kept silence for a while. Luna finally said something.

"Nev,you do have a point.So what should we do?"

"I was thinking we should keep it low,you know.We can only see each other fewer times."

"I see.Alright."

Luna was obviously sad about that but that's the only way.On the other hand,Luna had something she was confused about.Luna knew after Neville killed Nagini,he had been more popular than he used to be.For now,it's still fine but when their relationship became teacher-pupil, she can't really be jealous,angry or sad of his actions.She trusted Neville but that doesn't mean the other understand.She decided to tell him anyway.

"Nev,I was wondering..."

She told him everything that she was worried about,Neville comfort her.

"Don't worry.You can be mad or even jealous to me when it's only two of us.I promise,I'll manage time to meet you." That cheered Luna up a bit,they kissed lightly.They had to enjoy this summer to be together or else they wouldn't be able to hang out for the next semester.Suddenly Neville thought of something so he stopped the kiss.

"Luna,can you help me to move?"

"Sure.To Hogwarts?"

"No but a small house near Hogwarts.Teaching assistant aren't disturbed a room so..."

"I see."

"Meet me at the three broomsticks tonight seven."

Luna was there and she saw Neville.She saw him holding several bags of stuff,standing right in front of the door of three broomsticks.She took some of those bags that weren't that heavy,after 10minutes of walking.They finally arrived to that small hut.In fact,it's not that small at all, that hut can fit in three people to live together.In side the hut,it was the living room.The walls were painted into a shade of bright yellow.There was a big,cozy sofa on the left side of the living room.On the right side,there were a dining table near the kitchen.There were a bathroom next by the kitchen.Along the corridor,there were three rooms,one of it were Neville's study and the others were just empty room.At the end corridor, there were a stair to upstairs.At there were a bathroom on the left side and three empty rooms.At the left hand side was Neville's bedroom.Luna was curious about those empty rooms.

"Hey,Nev.What will you do with those empty rooms?"

"Oh...Umm...I'm going to,wait Yes.They will be the guest room.Yes,the guest room."Neville shuttered a lot,Luna knew he was hiding something from her.

"Are you trying to keep a secret from me?"

"Of course not,ha ha ha..."

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me.I'm just kidding."

After finished unpacking Neville's stuff,it was already 11:30pm.Neville was worried about Luna going back home alone this late.Luna didn't want to go back alone at this time too.

"Nev,can I stay by,just one night."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"You do have a lot of empty guest rooms..."

"I'm not letting you to sleep on the floor."

"So I'll stay in your room."

"Alright,I can put some blankets on floor for you to sleep."

Neville remembered once Luna told him that she didn't want sexual actions before marriage so he had to be able to control himself from ran into some mistakes.He asked Luna to take a bath while he was making her "bed".Luna came into his room with a bathrobe.Neville can't help of himself thinking she'll be totally naked if her bathrobes were took off. Neville can hardly control himself,he covered himself in his large blanket and pretend that he had fall a sleep.Right after 10 minutes,Neville thought it was bad to let his girlfriend sleep on the floor with some blankets yet he was sleeping on a large,warm and comfortable bed.He struggled a while and got up. Neville touched Luna's shoulder gently,Luna was awake and she looked really confused.

"What's the matter,Neville?"

"Luna,let me sleep on the floor.You can sleep on my bed."

"It's perfectly fine,Nev."

Neville decided to let Luna sleep in his bed no matter what she said.He lift up Luna and place her lightly on his bed.Then,he laid down quitely on the floor.The next morning,Neville was not in his bedroom by the time Luna got up.Luna obviously forgot what happened yesterday, she was frightened,she had no idea why she was on Neville's bed.

"Why am I on Neville's bed?"

"Did we do anything?"

"What happened to me last night?"

"Why can't I remember anything?"

She unconsciously pictured herself and Neville were on his bed,removing each other's clothes,kissing on their lips,their tongue meet and meet and even buried deep down on their throats...

While thinking about these,Luna's face turned madly red. At this time Neville came in to check if Luna got up. He saw Luna's face was incredibly blushed,he felt odd. Luna saw him and immediately covered herself in the large blanket.She don't know how to face Neville after the wild night she thought they had.Neville knew she was awake so he called her name.

"Luna?It's time to get up."

"Nev? Why am I on your bed?"

"You forget what happened last night?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"I thought it's not good to let my girlfriend sleep on the floor so I exchanged the place we sleep."

"We didn't do...it?"

"Of course not."

Neville almost laughed himself to death,he didn't think of the free,intesting Luna Lovegood were actually a little perv.Luna finally calmed down after knowing that they definitely did nothing at yesterday night.Her face turned normal at last.

"Come on,I've already made breakfast."

While they were having breakfast,Luna finally asked Neville about those empty rooms.She knew deep down that those rooms aren't just for guest rooms.

"Nev,can you please tell me what will you do with those rooms?"

"Alright,I'm planning to bring my grandma here to live with me,she raised me up all by herself and I need to take good care of her."

"I understand."

After they had breakfast,Luna left Neville's hut and returned back to her home.Summer was coming,they have to spend as much time as possible.Let's see how their day went.


	13. Love and period

Since it was summer vacation,they had been sending each other owls to keep context.They recently decided to meet up and spend their whole day at the beach.Neville said that he'll come and pick up Luna.That morning,Luna got up and took a bath.Luna put on a white off-shoulder top with a blue braces skirt and a white sandals.She tied her hair into a braid and decorated with some little white flowers. She first put on sunscreen and some concealer to cover her dark circles.She applied powder to set it,she used a black liquid eyeliner for her eyeline.At last,she put on a matte liquid lipstick in the shade of red.When she stood up,Luna felt something odd. She rushed to check on her calendar and found out,she's on her period.Luna almost cried while holding the calendar.NOT TODAY!!! While feeling tragic,the doorbell rang.That must be Neville.Luna can't control herself from showing an afflictied face.She opened the door slowly and she saw a awkward smiling face from Neville.Luna was surprised actually,she thought Neville would be excited.

"Hey,Nev?I'm...I'm on my period!"

Luna shouted out to Neville,Neville's awkward face turned into worried and caring.

"Are you alright?"

He forced Luna to sit down on her couch and grabbed her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Aren't you disappointed?You can't go to the beach now."

"In fact,when I was little,I've once drawn and I've really scared of water or beach after that..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to have fun."

"It's fine.We can have fun without water or beach."

"Thanks Luna.By the way,where's your dad?"

"He's went out to work,he'll come back at night."

"Oh,I see.What do you want to do ?"

"I don't know,I just want to sleep in."

After saying that,she went to her room and change into a white T-shirt and a blue jeans with a deep blue sweater coat.Then Luna entered the bathroom.She decided to remove her makeup.Luna remained the door to be opened.Neville was curious so he went over and stand at Luna's back.Luna looked a bit shy while Neville was looking.

"Nev,why are you looking at me removing my maker?"

"It's interesting to watch,just ignore me."

Luna felt a bit embarrassed when someone was watching her washing her face.She pushed Neville out of the bathroom and shut down the door.That confused Neville, he knocked the door.

"Hey,why did you do that?"

"I don't want you to see me while washing my face."

"Why? It's adorable."

Luna grinned and finally started cleansing.First she put on a yellow headband to let her hair remain at back.Then she poured some cleansing oil on her hand and put it on her face and started massaging.After that she used water to emulsification the oil to remove the make up.Then,she wipe her face with a towel and she used water to clean her face again.At last,she spray some hydrating mist on her face to keep moisturised.She came out and laid lazily on the big caoch.Neville saw Luna was uncomfortable, he made hot chocolate for her and helped her to tidy up her messy house.Luna fell asleep on the caoch so he went into her room and took a blanket and covered her.After make sure she was asleep,he kept doing the housework and when he's done.He looked at Luna's face and thought of how pretty she was even without makeup. Her skin was almost flawless.her face was rosy and her lips were moist and pink.Neville kissed Luna's forehead and went to her bedroom.He wanted to figure out all those make up and those skin care.Neville sat in front of her vanity table and found out a bunch of cosmetics.Neville was holding two lipstick and one of it was bright red and the other was a darker red.Neville was confused,he can't found out the difference between these two.But he did find out a few shade that might be her favourite.There were some light pink,coral pink and some light red.He studied a while and accidentally made some noise that awaken Luna.She didn't saw Neville at her side so she grabbed a Quibbler,walked quitely towards her room. Luna thought Neville left and in her room might be some thief.She grabbed the Quibbler firmly and opened the door. Luna almost hit Neville if Neville didn't turned his head over.

"Oh,it's you." Luna said it calmly.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought you left and some thief might broke in."

"Your house are in the mountain,what kind of thief are stupid enough to come here."

"Alright,alright.By the way,what are you doing?"

"Just study some of your make up."

"Well,do you figure it out?"

"No."

"It's alright.Let me tidy it up."

Luna land out her hand and grabbed those lipstick,Neville saw her fingernails were very long. Neville wait till she was finished and took out a nail scissors.Neville let her laid comfortably in the couch.Neville helped her to cut her fingernails.Luna was comfortable so she fell asleep again. Then,Neville massaged her hand.After that,he cooked some noddles and put it on the kitchen.Before he left,he poured a cup of water and put it in the cupboard.He put the blanket on Luna lightly.He wrote a note beside the water.

Luna,

I cooked some noddles,if you're hungry just heat it.

After a couple hours,Luna's dad Xenophillius Lovegood was back.He saw his daughter was sleeping on the couch but there were some noddles in the kitchen.He even saw the note.He wait till Luna wake up and ask her.


	14. Love and X

Xenophillius Lovegood saw his daughter was sleeping on the couch and there were some noddles in the kitchen and a note beside her.He wait for Luna to wake up and ask about her.Xenophillius checked his home and found out it was obviously been tidied up.Finally Luna woke up and saw her dad instead of Neville.She checked the note and knew it was left by Neville.Xenophilius saw Luna was awake so he called her to have dinner.

Xenophilius "Hey,sweetie.Did you do the housework today?"

Luna "Un ah,I didn't."

Xenophilius "Then why is the house so tidy?"

Luna "One of my friend came over today."

Xenophilius "Is it a boy?"

Luna "Yeah,his name is Neville Longbottom."

Xenophilius "Is he your boyfriend?"

She was supposed to be drinking water.Luna heard of it and spit out of water.She was really surprised and shocked.

Xenophilius "I guess the answer is yes.I should have known,you've been smirked without a reason.I can tell he is a great boyfriend."

Luna "How so?"

Xenophilius "You do know our house had been cleaned up and a dinner was served.When will I see him in person?"

Luna "You'll see."

After that dinner,Luna wrote a letter about what just happened and send it to Neville.This news really frightened him.He felt the same pressure like he was having a Herbology test.He send an owl to answer that and started to find something that was more appropriate than stripped sweater and jeans.Unfortunately he can't find anything.So he decided to get help so he asked Luna to help him find something that her father would like.He was going to buy some new clothes and a gift for him. They decided to go out the next day.Luna wore a bright red off-shoulder top and a dark blue jeans.They started to go shopping,Luna pulled Neville into shop and picked some suit for him.First,Neville put on a white shirt and a deep blue jacket and slacks.It was just fine to him so he put on the other one.He then put on a white suit and that made him looked a lot fatter.Luna shoke her head and called him to put on the other one.The last one was a white shirt with a black jacket and slacks.Luna's heart was a bit fluttered,she saw Neville in that suit made him looked like a total hottie.She walked forward and tied a black tie on Neville.Both of them stand in front of the mirror inside the fitting room.Neville held Luna's hand and said "This is it." They paid it and left to the equipment store.

Luna "Dad had been murmured about having a vintage yellow typewriter."

Neville "So this is it."

They paid for it and they went to buy a cup of smoothie and went back home.Neville was still very nervous,he was about to see Luna's dad for a few days later.He kept practicing how to talk to him or how to answer those questions.He had been studied about that for a few days. He stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom and started talking to himself.

Finally,that night was the night that Neville was going to meet Luna's dad Xenophillius Lovegood.He put on the suit that was picked by Luna and him and yet he found out he didn't know how to tie a tie.He could only brought the tie and ask Luna to help him.When he finally arrived to Luna's house,he rang the door bell and hoping it has to be Luna.Luckly,it was Luna.She saw Neville was holding the tie so she knew everything.She stand outside and closed the door. Luna helped Neville to tie it like she did back at the shop.

Luna "Are you ready to go in?"

Neville "I guess..."

They go inside and sat on the table.Neville took out the typewriter and handed it to Xenophilius gently.The dinner started. Neville didn't really dare to eat or talk anything till Xenophilius asked him.

Xenophilius "So Neville,when did you first met my daughter?"

Neville "My first day as a fifth grade and Luna as a fourth grade.We've meet on the carriage."

Xenophilius "Oh I see.So when did you started to know her?"

Neville "Both of us are the members of the DA.We've practiced together."

Xenophilius "Fascinating.What make you like Luna?"

Luna "Dad!"

Xenophilius "What?! I wanted to know."

Neville "Oh,it's alright.Well I like Luna because she is being herself.She never hide anything and she is truthful.I like her because she is Luna."

Xenophilius "Great."

Luna was really glad that Neville liked her because of those reasons,she've been wanted to ask Neville about it but she knew those questions were really annoying. At first Neville was really worried about Xenophilius would ask some really difficult questions.He was really glad that all those questions weren't that hard to answer.The dinner was over and Luna walked Neville to the foot of the mountain.

Luna "So...what do you think about my dad?"

Neville "He's wonderful."

They kissed each other and left.When Luna was back to her home,she saw Xenophilius was sitting on the couch.

Xenophilius e,I wanted to talk to you."

Luna "About Neville?"

Xenophilius "Don't worry,I like this guy."

Luna "Really?"

Xenophilius "True.It will be wonderful if you married him."

Luna "Dad?!"

Xenophilius "I'm serious,now a days how could you possibly found someone that actually care, respect and love you for just being you."

Luna "Maybe wait till I was graduate?"

Xenophilius "So you'll marry him once you're graduate?"

Luna "I didn't mean it that way..."

Xenophilius "I'm just kidding,the only thing I wanted to tell you is,I do like this boy."

Luna "Thanks dad."


	15. Love and Neville

**(I've checked online and found out Neville's birthday was 30/7)**

There were a week till Neville's birthday,Luna had planned everything,the only thing she need to consider about was her outfit.Luna first tried a dark blue tank with jeans and that's a definite no.She looked really bad in it.So the next one was a white T-shirt with shorts and a long,thin blue jacket.This was fine but also only fine,it still wasn't perfect. The last one was a light blue lattice top with a white skirt,Luna was already pure and adorable but when she was on that outfit,she looked madly cute. This was it.

Finally it was that day,they will be meeting each other at 10:30am so Luna got up at 7:00am.She took a bath and put on the outfit she picked a few days before.She tied her hair into a side braid.She put on a mask to moisturize her face and put on sunscreen after it.She first applied concealer under her eyes and set it with some powder. Then she sprayed some hydrating mist over her face to make the powder combine with her skin to make it natural. She then used light brown eyeliner to draw her inner eyeline and brown mascara.After that she put on a natural red liquid blush to make her face natural blush.The final part was applying a lipstick that goes with her own lip colour.She's done so she grabbed her bag and her gift and left.When Luna almost leaves the house,her dad saw her and asked her

Xenophilius "Are you going out?"

Luna "Yes,I'm celebrating Neville's birthday."

Xenophilius "Today is his birthday?!Say happy birthday to him for me."

Luna "Alright."

Xenophilius "Have fun and no curfew tonight."

Luna "Dad?!"

Xenophilius "I trusted him."

Luna "Oh,god."

They met at the three broomsticks and Luna was bringing him to a cake shop.The cake shop was a classic white shop with some white round table.Inside there were a large kitchen and it provided a service for customers to bake and their own cake.

Neville "Why are we going to the cake shop?"

Luna "We can bake the cake together."

Neville "That sounds great but I'm not really good at baking."

Luna "Neither do I but we'll work out it."

They chose to bake the chocolate cake,when Neville was stirring the flour but he wasn't doing it right.Luna rapped her arm around Neville and helped him. Luna saw some wipe cream so she ate some of it secretly and Neville saw it.He took some wipe cream on his finger and put it on Luna's face.

Luna "What are you doing?"

Neville "I saw you ate some.So..."

Luna "But my make up..."

Neville "It's fine,you look gorgeous even without makeup."

Luna "I didn't put on make up for you.I put on makeup because I like it."

Neville "Okay,I'm sorry."

Luna "It's alright."

At last they finished the cake,Luna put some candles on the cake and wrote his name on the cake with white chocolate. They sat on a table of the cake shop,and she fed Neville the cake.

Luna "Do you like it?"

Neville "Of course,it's delicious.Here,have some."

Neville shared some of his cake and fed her.They ate the cake together.Then they left the shop and just walked around and they ended up standing in front of a book shop.The book shop seemed kind of old but it seemed small.The couple held their hands and went inside together.

Luna "Let's go inside."

Neville "Sure."

Although the shop seemed small in the outside,it was quite big inside.There were a pile of books on the shelf and on the floor,there weren't a lot of people in it.Only an old man was sitting in front of the counter and reading the book. Luna and Neville were just walk arou nd and they just randomly pick some books to read. They shared a fairytale and read together. They sat on a big sofa together and Luna fell asleep on Neville's chest. Neville can't control himself from looking her.Staring at her fair skin,long lashes and her lips.As time passed,Neville fell asleep too,his hand was lazily placed on Luna's stomach. Suddenly a hand shoke their shoulder,it was the old men. Luna got up and felt a bit embarrassed,she pat Neville to wake him up.The old men said it's time for the book shop to close.

Neville "But it's just 6:00pm."

Luna "It's fine,let's go Neville. Thank you for waking us up sir."

They left and they went to Neville's home.Luna decided to cook for him.They went back to his home and first Luna had ready the bath for Neville and pushed him to take a bath.In the same time,she had been working in the kitchen.She decided to cook spaghetti and some salad. When Neville was done,he saw food on the table and Luna saw him so she hold his hand and brought him to the dining table and forced him to sit down and fed him.

Luna "Do you like it?"

Neville "It's wonderful,I didn't know you cook."

Luna "I know how to cook but usually I cook when I stayed at home alone."

Neville "You are really good at it."

Luna "So eat more."

After that dinner,Luna was washing the dishes and suddenly Neville rapped his arm around her waist and helped her to wash it.That surprised Luna,she looked up to Neville and accidentally kissed him.That was just a light kiss but really made Neville died for it.He grabbed Luna's chin and leaned down to kiss her. Neville's tongue buried deep down inside Luna's throat.At first Luna was really shocked and fastly she enjoyed it and returning the favor by buried her tongue inside Neville's throat. Neville immediately picked up Luna to the couch but still kissing her.They sat on the couch yet still kissing.Things ended up like Neville was on top of Luna.When Luna's mind got cleared,she pushed away Neville lightly.

Luna "Do you wanted to do "it" ?"

Neville "No,I'm sorry.I've gone mad.I knew you don't want it.I'm sorry."

Luna "Sorry Nev,are you really ok with it?"

Neville "I know that you don't want to rushed into anything.You're just a student and both of us aren't ready to take any responsibility.I don't want you to get hurt..."

Luna "I...Thank you."

Neville "It's getting late,let me walk you home."

Luna "No,it's fine.Oh I almost forgot."

Luna took out a small notebook

Luna "This is your gift."

Neville "What is this?"

Luna "This is a notebook that could record anything that was important to its master."

Neville "Thanks Luna."

Luna finally got back home,she kept reminding of that kiss and what Neville said.She was really glad that dad was right,he did care and respect her.


	16. Love and work (part 1)

**(Dumbledore didn't die at this fanfic,he was still the headmaster and Mcgonagall was the vice headmistress.)**

Finally back to Hogwarts but this time was a little different. After the sorting hat sorted the first years into different houses,Dumbledore stood up and announced the changes in staffing.

Dumbledore "Good evening,children.I'm going to announce the two changes in staffing this year. First please welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher professor Harry Potter. We'll be having a new teaching assistant in Herbology,let us welcome Mr Neville Longbottom."

The students were whispering about these two new staff,

"IT'S HARRY POTTER!"

"I heard Mr Longbottom was the one who killed Nagini."

The first day just passed quickly,when Luna was trying to go back to her dormitory,someone pulled her into a dark corridor.It's Neville Longbottom,her Herbology teaching assistant,most importantly her boyfriend.Luna was really shocked by this action of Neville.She was afraid that anyone saw them.She struggled to get out of his arm, Neville loosen his arm immediately.

Luna "What are you doing?!"

Neville "I'd just wanted to see you before head back home."

Luna "What if someone sees us?"

Neville "I know it's dangerous but you had no idea back there at the great hall,how I miss when you sit beside me, chat with me.I just can't control myself."

Luna "Alright."

Luna kissed Neville's cheek and bite her lips and said "You should really be going then,goodbye.Mr Neville Longbottom."

She head back to her dormitory and left Neville alone at the corridor,Neville was mad for that kiss.He was totally head over heels about her. Soon,the next day came. The first lesson of Luna was Herbology,she was the earliest student so she randomly sat on one of those desk and pretended to be sleeping but actually staring at Neville when he was preparing those stuff.Of course,Neville saw her and secretly looked at her.By the time passed,there were more students came to the classroom and there were a boy can't find any place to sit so he could only sat beside Luna.That made Neville a bit jealous,when the lesson was over,a pile of students rushed to Neville to ask things about him.

"Sir,did you really killed Nagini?"

"Are you single?"

"What kind of girl you like?"

Neville didn't want to answer those questions at first until he heard that question.

"Oh,I do like girls that were blonde and shorter than me,It seems really adorable."

Neville smirked after saying that,it seemed that he had earned popularity after killing Nagini.After hearing that answer,Luna left the classroom immediately,she was afraid that if anyone noticed anything. At dinner,Neville couldn't take his eye off Luna. He care nothing about that meal,the only thing he cared about was Luna.He accidentally spilled soup all over himself.On the other hand,Luna saw it and grinned a bit.In fact to Luna it's good to know that Neville cared so much,she was really glad about it.On the other hand,she worried that Neville would drive himself to crazy.She knew she had to do something on it but she couldn't think of anything. The next day at Herbology,when Neville was desending the notes,there were something written on Luna's.Neville asked Luna to meet him at the Room of Requirement after dinner.They finally met at last,Luna knew at this time,there weren't a lot of students walk through so they can be really safe in there.Neville was earlier than her,he waited at the room and when he saw Luna.He ran towards her and grabbed her waist to pull her closer and leaned down and kissed her.At first was just a light kiss,their lips met but Neville used his tongue to tickle Luna's lips to open her mouth and put his tongue in Luna's throat quickly.Luna knew they were safe so she wrapped her arms around Neville's neck and put her tongue inside Neville's throat. That kiss turned out to become passionate,they did that for a very long time and suddenly a light moan escaped from Luna.She stopped the kiss and her face turned out really red. Neville was too focused on that kiss,he didn't noticed that he had an erection. Neville was surprised of himself too,he let go of Luna.

Neville "I'm sorry,I didn't know...I didn't wanted...I just … I'm really sorry.Luna."

Luna was still shocked,she can't realize that sound she just made was actually from her.Her heartbeat was so fast,it almost ran out of her chest. Neville saw she wasn't answering him,he thought she was mad.

Neville "Luna? Are you mad?"

Finally,Luna realized from that shock so she answered.

Luna "Oh,Neville.I'm fine.I'm just really shocked."

Neville "I am really bad at self controlling."

They remain silence for a very long time,finally Luna started talking.

Luna "Nev,I had been thinking about it. Both of us can't really control ourselves.How about a plan?"

Neville "What plan?"

Luna "We can meet secretly once in a month.In here,just tell me like how you did today."

Neville "One month?! We can only kiss once a month?!"

Luna "So that no one will notice us.This is the only way."

Neville "So I better do this again."

Luna "Do what…"

Luna wasn't able to finish the whole sentence because her mouth was blocked by a kiss.This wasn't those passionate kiss they just shared,it was just a light kiss.Both of them simply pressed their lips to others.That kiss ended quickly by Luna,she leaned forward and hugged Neville and left. Neville was really satisfied about those two kisses,he head back to his home.Neville was kept thinking about Luna when he was taking a bath or even before bed,he really hoped that Luna was beside him on the bed like they did back at that summer trip. He wanted Luna desperately,the only thing he can do was wait till she was graduate. Luna can hardly control herself from thinking about Neville,she blushed when she thought back what they did at the Room of Requirement,she started to think about their future,will they get along? Will they break up? Bring those thoughts with her,she fell asleep and time passed. Neville always secretly flirt with Luna at class and he cared Luna in a different way. He always asked to see her at the room in the first day of the month,fortunately no one ever noticed about this except Harry and Ginny.They had spent months like that,both of them have faith that each other still love and care about themselves.Thinking that way,Luna were going to graduate.


	17. Love and work (part 2)

**(This chapter wasn't all about Luna and Neville,there will be two more characters,if you aren't interested so maybe you should skip the upper part of this chapter.)**

A year passed and Luna was finally graduated from Hogwarts.In that year,Luna and Neville had to meet secretly in the room of requirement.At last she was graduated,she had to find a job.Luna had been thinking about working at Quibblier but start like an assistant.At last she got a job as an assistant of the editorial department. On the other hand,Neville was thinking about asking Luna to live with him but he was still considering about it.

So today was Luna's first day,she got up and applied a little bit make up,just some concealer and a moist light red lipstick.She tied her hair in a half up half down.She wore a yellow plaid shirt with a high waist jeans. When she arrived to work,there was a same age assistant just like Luna.He was Henry,they were distributed into a same group to work together. Their work was printing and coffee,it's just simple work. Tony was a tall,skinny boy and he had brown eyes and dark brown hair.Tony was really clumsy,he spilled the coffee on the floor and that action reminded Luna of how clumsy Neville had been in the past.So she helped him,Luna quickly made another coffee and handed over some tissues to him.

Luna "Hear,wipe that dirt away."

Tony "Thanks,you're Luna right?"

Luna "Yeah."

Anyway,they had started to work together and helped each other.Sometimes Tony would remember the number of the copies and help Luna to carry it. To Luna,he was just a friend but to Tony,Luna was the first girl that actually care about him instead of making fun at him. He started to grown feelings to her but he didn't understand that was simply just friendship or love. When they were having lunch,he decided to test Luna. They went to a restaurant at lunch time,after they ordered,he finally asked.

Tony "Hey Luna,what time is it now?"

Luna checked the watch which Neville gave her.

Luna "It's 12:15,why?"

Tony "Nothing,did you buy that watch?"

Luna "It's my birthday present from my boyfriend."

When Tony heard that answer,he almost burst into tears, he was really sad about it. After that,he started to keep his feelings deep down.He wanted to keep being friends with Luna.

One day when Luna was about to leave work and saw Neville was waiting outside. Luna was really surprised so she rushed to him and hugged Neville firmly. Neville kissed her in her forehead like he always did. Tony felt really bad after it,suddenly a girl bumped into Tony. The girl has a long black hair that covered all around her face,that girl was shorter than Tony even though she wore high heels.That girl wore a purple coat. Tony saw her name tag "Violet" He wasn't able to saw her face because fell down. That girl just said sorry then left,that girl's voice kept coming up in Tony's brain. Back to Luna and Neville,Neville wanted to ask Luna to move in his house and live with him.

Neville "I've already prepared dinner."

Luna "Really? Great.I have a lot of things that I wanted to tell you."

Neville "That wonderful,I wanted to know about your job, by the way,today there were a first grade mixed something wrong and it's exploded…"

When they finally arrived at Neville's home,Luna was sitting on the couch lazily and telling Neville about Tony.

Luna "I have a coworker that are same age with me, he is Tony.He is clumsy and he reminded me of you sometimes."

Neville was a bit jealous when he heard about that,he finally asked Luna to cohabit.

Neville "Say,Luna. Do you want to um...I don't know like move in and live with me?"

Luna "You mean like cohabit?"

Neville "I guess…Do you want to?"

Luna "Sure but why all the sudden you came up with this cohabit thing?"

Neville "In fact,it's not all the sudden.I have been thinking about it since I moved in but that time you were still a student at Hogwarts so I guess now is the best time."

Luna "Oh I see,but why do you need so many empty rooms? Aren't we going to use the same room?"

Neville "You wanted to use my bedroom with me?"

Luna "Sure."

Neville was surprised about it,he thought Luna wanted to use the guest room. He always reminded himself that don't try to do anything that was inappropriate. On the other hand,Luna started to grow some interest in sexual behaviour but she still wanted to keep it.But she knew that Neville have some physiological needs,so she asked a bit about it.

Luna "But Neville …"

Neville "Come,dinner is ready."

They started to have dinner and Luna finally asked Neville about the physiological needs thing.

Luna "Um…Neville? Won't you be uncomfortable when youI don't know like masturbate if I'm around?"

Neville was totally shocked,he spilled everything that he was eating.

Neville "What are you talking about?!"

Luna "Don't you do that?"

Neville "I will but seldom…No! I mean…I don't always do that…just…umm…"

Luna "Don't worry,I'll be back home with dad for several days each month."

Neville was really shocked,he started to eat again and he handed a cup of water and some tissues to Luna. After that dinner,Neville checked around his house with Luna to see if everything was fine.He wanted walked Luna back home but Luna was slept on the couch. Neville tried to wake her up but it wasn't working. He took a blanket from his room and tried to cover Luna but he fell down on top of Luna. Neville was really embarrassed about that and that awaken Luna. She was shocked at first but the she pushed her upper body up and pressed her lips on Neville's. She smiled sweetly and blushed a bit.

Luna "You really do can't control yourself. Aren't you?"

Neville "You want to do it?"

Luna "Not at all. It's just funny to see you blushing."

Neville "You just love making fun at me.Aren't you?"

Luna "I'm leaving."

Neville "Let me walk you home."

Anyway,the other weekend.Luna was officially moved in. After Luna had moved in,Neville had turned into an early bird.He had died to see Luna when he first open his eyes each morning and see her before closing his eyes to sleep. He always laid one of his hand on top of Luna's waist when he sleep. Luna always kissed Neville lightly before sleep and Neville always cares Luna's soft cheek warmly.


	18. Love and wedding

Not for long will going to be Harry and Ginny's wedding. They found Luna to plan their wedding,Luna had been planning about that for a few months. She helped Ginny to pick her wedding dress.They went to a vintage wedding studio,Harry wanted to pick his suit after Ginny picked hers. So at first Ginny put on a straight across gown.Ginny really liked it but she thought this was a bit exposed and Harry didn't like it either. The second one was a dress that was some kind of high neck style. That Ginny thought it was covered too much. The last one was a gown that was off-shoulder. It was perfect in Ginny. For Harry were just a simple black suit with a bow on it. Luna also helped Hermione to check on her maid of hounor dress.It was a V-neck purple dress with a little flower on the bottom.The next to find a wedding venue,Ginny wanted to be placed in a church so Luna had found several churches for reference. At last they decided to pick the one that was up on a mountain. That church was big,bright and it looks really pretty on the outside and it has a lot of painting about angels and happiness on the ceiling. Legend has it that the couple that was wed there will forever be together even till they were dead. Anyway,they had spent hours to discuss about the venue like if they needed anything special but it turns out they just want thing to remain simple. The next one was the guest list, Luna asked the couple to tell her what important people they wanted to be intending so that Luna would send them invite owls. While Luna was sending people owls,Neville was waiting her for dinner. He had been starving. When Luna was finally done,the food had already turned cold.Neville was a bit pissed off about it but he pretended that he was really upset about it to get Luna's attention.Luna realized he was upset about it.

Luna "Nev,I'm sorry.I didn't mean to ignore you,I just wanted to finish all the work.I'm sorry to let you wait like this."

Neville turned his back to Luna,pretending that he was really mad about it. Luna thought he was really angry over it so she stepped forward and hugged Neville from his back and used a cute tone to apologise to him.

Luna "Nevvy,I'm really sorry.Don't be mad at me please."

Neville's heart almost melted after hearing that but he just kept ignoring Luna,he thought that will make Luna to act cute one more time. Luna thought Neville was really mad about it so she let go of Neville and said.

Luna "I never thought that you'd be that mad,I'm really sorry Neville." She said that in a sad but serious tone, so much colder to that cute tone. She went to take a bath and left Neville alone at the dining table.Neville Longbottom learned a lesson that was never pretend to be mad to get your girlfriend's attention,especially when your girlfriend is Luna Lovegood.He had been waiting in their bedroom.He sat on their bed and looking at the clock while thinking what should he say to let everything make sense.Finally,Luna came into their bedroom,Luna looked at Neville and took her comb and started to brush her hair.She just ignored Neville,they didn't said anything the whole night until they were about to sleep. Neville had been thinking about the whole "how to make my girlfriend stop being mad at me"thing. Luna was simply giving him some personal space to calm down,before she fell asleep, she leaned her upper body closer to Neville a bit and pressed her lips on his lightly and whispered in his ears gently. "I'm sorry,I won't do that ever again." After that,Luna licked her lips and closed her eyes and ready to enter her dream world. Neville's mind was really mixed up, he was flattered that Luna wasn't mad at him,on the other hand,he found out that Luna was like toxic to him,he had gone addicted to her.He knew that he always loved her in every way but he never realized that he was so fond to her, it's like Luna had sunk into his life,his body and his heart. He moved his body and leaned to Luna and kissed her deeply. He decided to stop controlling anything and go forward to it. His tongue tickled her lips and rushed in her mouth rapidly,that kiss had become unstoppable and passionate, that kiss was able to be stopped.In fact,the only thing that wasn't able to be stopped was Neville. Neville had been kissing Luna and his left hand was caressing her face softly and the other hand was holding Luna's waist to keep her closer. Luna didn't resist at first, she thought that was just a passionate snog but when she felt something that had gone out of control like she felt Neville's erection and Neville didn't stop any movement,she knew things had gone mad. She quickly pulled herself out of that kiss and she tried to leave the bed but Neville's hand had got her waist so she wasn't able to escape.

Luna "Neville,things had gone mad,I don't want to rush into anything. Let go of me."

Neville was like turned into a starving beast,he was desperate to eat some thing and Luna seemed to be the one and only prey that he could able to get and it was also the only one that he was interested in. Luna knew Neville was planning to let go of her so she quickly thought of another way,Luna first kissed Neville to disperse his attention on her waist and tickled him with her long fingers and Neville quickly took back his hand that was holding Luna's waist and Luna got of bed as soon as possible. She rushed into one of the guest rooms and locked the door to prevent Neville from coming in. Neville knocked the door loudly and talked to Luna through the door loudly.

Neville "Luna,I just can't control myself! I didn't mean it."

Luna "I know you just gone mad so it will be the best to separate us for one night."

Neville sighed after hearing that answer,he went back to his bedroom and felt really depressed,he laid on the bed lonely.He thought that he was really bad about what he did to Luna just now,he thought that he could be able to control himself. He felt guilty about that and he worried that Luna would be really mad at him right after that. He closed his eyes sadly and fell asleep.In his dream,he dreamed that Luna was about to break up with him about this.He dreamed that Luna was scolding him about how irresponsible he is,what inappropriate things he just did. He dreamed that Luna hated him.By the time he got up,he went down to the guest room and he wanted to check out if Luna was still mad or not.

Neville "Luna? Are you still mad at me?"

No one answered,not even a single sound. He was worried what if anything happened inside so he tried to open the door and found out the door was already unlocked. He stepped into the guest room quietly but he when he saw no one was in the guest room. He rushed out to check the bathroom,kitchen and the living room but they were all empty. Neville thought things were going out like his dream,he felt really dizzy. He slowly opened the fridge and took a few beers out and sat in his bed and started drinking. He rewind of their fun times like when they had just started to date,they were just awkward and clumsy together. When they went on a ski trip,he thought of the talk he and Luna had,she specifically said that she didn't want to rush into anything,thought about that, Neville really hated himself and regretting what he did yesterday night. He was actually kind a glad Luna was able to leave the bed yesterday or else they might really go for it. He wanted to do that but he preferred that both of them enjoyed the whole thing,not just himself. He also memorize the time when Luna was happy,calm, comfortable with him,his heart has been down to hell, he never thought that Luna would just left him alone without even telling him. He never thought that the one he loved so much and he wanted to spend his whole life to love and care would ever leave him. Neville's eyes were blurred by the tears.He was drunk,his mind was all messed up and the only thing was clear in his head was he wanted Luna badly. He had fainted out and when he closed his eyes,tears finally dropped down. He had laid on his bed for a couple hours. He unconsciously heard the door was opened and he felt someone tries to wake him up and helped him to change his clothes. Neville thought was just some vision or a dream. He didn't remember anything after that. On the other hand,when Luna got back home after a whole day helping Harry and Ginny about their wedding,she was exhausted. Luna just wanted to have a simple dinner with Neville and head back to bed. But she felt really odd when she saw there were nothing on the dining table and she didn't saw Neville was sitting on the couch waiting for her or busying in the kitchen as usual. Luna sensed that there were something going wrong,so she went upstairs to check their bedroom and found out Neville had fainted out on their bed. Luna tried to wake him up by calling his name,shaking his shoulder or even slap him in his face lightly but non of those worked. Luna could only help him to put on his night clothes. She unbuttoned his shirt and took it off and put his night shirt on quickly. Luna can't find an appropriate way to take off his trousers so she decided to do it as fast as she could. She took his night bottom beside Neville and quickly unzipped his trousers and took it off. She was too shy to look at it,she turned around her face and put his pants on in a very fast way. Luna adjusted his sleeping position and it was quite difficult since Neville was a bit fat and compared to him, Luna was really skinny. It took Luna quite a while and it made her really tired. Suddenly she heard some meowing and it's Moon. She gave Moon some food to eat but Luna herself was too tired to cook for herself. She just took a shower and went on bed. When she was beside Neville, she heard Neville was murmuring while he was sleeping. It's some kind of sleep talking but in a murmur way. She heard Neville kept saying the same sentence. "Don't leave me Luna." Luna was confused,she had no idea why Neville got drunk and why he was saying that but she still tries to comfort him. She grabbed Neville's hand with her soft hand and caressing his face to comfort him. Luna touched something wet on his cheek and it's cold,she knew it was a drop of tear. Luna wiped it away for Neville gently.She didn't made any sound,she didn't said a word but Neville just got calmed down and slept peacefully. Luna also quickly fell asleep after a whole exhausted,busy day. Even when she fell asleep,she still held his hand firmly. By the morning,Neville felt a bit dizzy and he slowly opened his eyes,he saw some blonde hair was around his pillow,he felt something warm that was holding his hand. He saw a girl that had fair skin,long eyelashes,natural pink lip and some pale,blonde hair. Neville saw Luna Lovegood was laying beside him. He was confused but his head was hurting so he could only close his eyes,only this time there were no tears drop down. After a while,Luna was awake, she saw Neville was sleeping so she left the bed quitely and headed off to the bathroom. After that,she went down and prepared breakfast for both of them. She baked some pancakes for herself and she cooked some noddles for Neville. She knew Neville was still not awake so she put the noddles on a plate and put it on the table in their room and went downstairs to read. After a while, Neville got up but he didn't saw Luna beside him. He thought what he saw just now was just a fantasy. He was really disappointed but when his clothes was changed and there were a bowl of noddles on the table,he was confused. He washed his face and went downstairs and he saw Luna was sitting on the couch lazily and was reading a book. He pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. His face was painful and got really red. Luna saw him and walked towards him and looked at him straight into his eyes and placed her hand on his face. Neville's face turned out to be very red, Luna grinned sweetly about it and tip toe to his ears and whispered. "That's the Neville I know instead of the beast that night on bed."

Neville "I'm sorry,I didn't mean to do that. I was got carried away."

Luna "I know you were just curious about something."

Neville "I won't ever do it again,I thought you had left me."

Luna "You want me to?"

Neville "Of course not,I won't ever let go of you. Not even until I was dead."

Luna "I'm just kidding."

Luna fed Neville to eat the noddles on the bed and asked him to have rest. The next day was Harry and Ginny's wedding day. Luna has to be there earlier than anyone else and Neville insisted to go with her. They had to be there at 6:00am since the wedding start. She had to make sure everything was perfect. Luna got up at 3:30am and decided to let Neville slept for a bit longer so she took a bath and ate some bread. She tied her hair in a half up, half down and she wore a bright yellow long sleeve and high waist dress. She put on a little bit of make up and woke Neville up. She had already picked out a suit for Neville and put in the bathroom. It was black with a yellow tie. She packed her stuff while Neville was getting ready. Neville was holding the tie and Luna knew what that means,she tied it for him quickly.

Luna "You never learned how to tie it,don't you?"

Neville "Why do I need to? I've got you."

They looked at each other and smiled.Neville took out a white shawl cloak and covered Luna.

Luna "Why are you giving me this?"

Neville "I was worried that you might get cold so I bought it a few days ago. Do you like it?"

Luna "I do like it,it's warm and it's fuzzy inside too."

They head off to the church and Luna had managed to left the whole front row open for Harry's parents and other dead love ones. They sat on the third row and watch the wedding with their hands held together. When they saw Harry kissed Ginny,happiness tears ran off a bit. Ginny was out and was waiting for girls to gather so she could throw the bouquet.

Neville "Don't you want to get the bouquet so you can get married?"

Luna "Nah,I'm fine by now."

Neville "You don't want to marry me?"

At the same time,the bouquet was dropped in a book that Hermione was reading.She didn't went to get the bouquet, she just sat on a row that was empty. The crowd was cheering for Ron to propose.

Luna "Oh look! Hermione got the bouquet. Ron was going to propose!"

Neville's voice got covered by the cheering so Luna didn't hear what he said. Neville was disappointed about it and he started to grow a thought about proposal. He wanted to marry Luna. Neville Longbottom had started to plan his entire life to love and live with Luna Lovegood.


End file.
